There is a conventional joined body manufactured by joining the first material and the second material by using sheet-like resin material sandwiched between the first base material and the second base material. Such resin material is supplied as a sheet material, and the resin material is applied to the main surface of a sheet-like first separator (e.g., a film made of resin) and is covered with a second separator (e.g., a film made of resin), for example.
Such a joined body is manufactured through an attaching step of attaching resin material to the first base material, a uniting step of uniting the first base material and the second base material, and a curing step of curing the resin material.
The following describes a technology of attaching a sheet-like resin material to the first base material, with reference to a figure (for example, Patent Literatures 1 and 2).
According to conventional technology as shown in FIGS. 26A-26J, a joined body is manufactured by the following steps.
(a) Preparing the first base material 902 on which a plurality of first substrates 901 are formed, and performing UV ozone cleaning (FIG. 26A).
(b) Preparing a (rolled) sheet material 924 composed of resin material 921 and two separators 922 and 923 sandwiching the resin material 921, and peeling off one of the separators (here, the lower separator 923) while drawing out the sheet material 924 (FIG. 26B).
(c) Forming a slit in the surface of the resin material 921 from which the separator 923 has been removed, in accordance with an outline of a resin material part 921a of the resin material 921 (not forming a slit in the other separator 922) (FIG. 26C).
(d) Attaching peeling tape 925 to a part inside the resin material part 921a (FIG. 26D).
(e) Removing unnecessary resin material (921a) by peeling the peeling tape 924 off (FIG. 26E).
(f, g) Attaching the resin material 921 remaining on the other separator 922 and cut into a predetermined size to each of the first substrates 901 of the first base material 902, and peeling off the other separator 922 (FIGS. 26F and 26G).
(h) Uniting the second base material 912 on which a plurality of second substrates are formed to the first base material 902 so that the first substrates 901 respectively correspond in position to the second substrates (FIG. 26H).
(i) Curing the resin material 921 by heating (or applying UV to) the united first base material 902 and second base material 912 (FIG. 26I).
(j) Dividing the joined first base material 902 and second base material 912 into individual joined bodies each composed of the first substrate 901 and the second substrate, after curing the resin material 921 (FIG. 26J).